The First and Only Love of Tom Marvolo Riddle
by smile2behappy
Summary: What if Voldimort had loved? how would it efect him?
1. Chapter 1

**The first and only love of Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

**Intro:**

**What if Voldemort had been capable to love, or even just lust, after a woman? **

**1****st**** chapter:The first dayTPOV**

**I was on platform 9¾ waiting for the school train, the Hogwarts express. With me I had my trunk, full of clothes and books. I was going to a new school, I was finally leaving the orphanage, it might only be until summer, but I was still overjoyed to go. This feeling of happiness was not all from with where I was leaving, but also largely to do with where I was going. Hogwarts was not like other schools; it was a school of magic. **

**I was quite surprised when, what's his name? Dumbledore, showed up and told me I was a wizard, that I had a place at this school and what I had been doing to the other children, for all these years, was magic.**

**I had gotten to the station at quarter to eleven it was ten to now and the train was just pulling in.**

**I court my reflection in the window; I was tall with ink black hair and a pale complexion. The cares at the orphanage told me that I probably looked a lot like my father because I look very little like my mother.**

**I was getting on when my trunk got court on the step, as I tried to lift it a girl approached and lifted the bottom for me. **

"**Thanks." I mumbled**

"**No problem" she told me happily, as she lifted her trunk on to the train "I'm Athena, Athena Dragomor."**

"**Tom, Tom Riddle" I answered, staring at the ground. **

"**Well it is very nice to meet you Tom." she paused then asked "Are you traveling with anyone?**

"**No" I replied, still looking down**

"**Well since we seem to both be traveling alone why don't we find a compartment together?**

"**Alright" I said, looking up.**

**Seeing her for the first time I was amazed. She had long red-brown hair, deep blue, almost purple, eyes and a face that looked like it had been carved by angels. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen.**

**As I followed her along the passageway and into a compartment I could not help staring.**

"**So are you a pure blood or a muggleborn?" was the first thing Athena said after we had stowed our bags and sat down.**

"**Muggleborn I think. I didn't know my parents." I replied **

"**Oh, well I'm half witch and half something else, my mum never did tell me what." She pondered that for a moment then said, "So do you know what house you want to be in, or don't you know them yet?"**

"**I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin, because can speak to snakes, so I think I would fit in there."**

"**You're a parsil-tongue! That's amazing!" Athena exclaimed**

"**What's a parsil-tongue?" I replied confused**

"**It means you can talk to snakes," she explained**

"**Oh then yes i am"**

**We carried on talking like this until it got dark and we decided to change into our robes. I found out that she was raised by he mother and, like me; she had never known her father. I found out that she could communicate animals; only, unlike me she wasn't restricted to snakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry about the grammar in the last chapter I promise to triple check this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's Characters it belongs to J.**

Chapter 2

The train was travelling around a bend when Athena suddenly let out a gasp.

"Look it's the castle!" she exclaimed, "We should be there soon."

As we pulled up to the station we heard all of the other students moving around. An announcement came through the train telling us to leave all belongings on the train for they will be taken up to the castle separately.

We started to get onto the platform when we heard a soft, deep voice coming from behind us.

"First years, all first years over here please."

"I guess that's us," I said to Athena

The voice belonged to a tall, lean man with sandy-blond hair and a large smile. I despised him immediately, he was too happy.

They followed the man to the edge of a lake were a fleet of boats awaited them.

"This is the black lake" The man explained "It is home to a many number of creatures, including a giant squid I might add."

"Awesome!" Athena exclaimed, "I can't wait to see it, maybe I could touch it? I would love to know what it feels like."

_I didn't understand her excitement. In my experience the unknown, like ingredients in stews, has rarely ever been good._

The boats approached a cave in the rock face. Once inside it could be seen that the cave made a kind of secret harbour.

They departed the boats and followed the man out of the cave and up several flights of stairs until they reached a small room that led to a magnificent hall made completely out of marble. It was in that hall that Professor Albus Dumbledore awaited them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" he greeted them with open arms "Thank you for bringing them Sweetgrass" he told the man who had escorted them from the train.

"'Twas my pleasure professor" Sweetgrass replied before nodding to them all and shuffled of through a pair of large wooden doors to the side of the hall.

Dumbledore led us into a small dimly lit antechamber before he spoke again

"You will soon enter the great hall to be sorted. While you are here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, inturn rule breaking will cause the loss of points. The four houses are; Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and values. Contrary to popular belief no house is better then another and all produce equally valuable witches and wizards." He paused, studying the group before him "I would suggest that you use this time to smarten your self up before we place you in front of the school."

_I don't think I have ever been more frightened in my life._

**Cliffy! Na, not really but any ways.**

**Please review it inspires me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Du du daaaaa chapter three here we come!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's Characters it belongs to J.**

We were soon called into the great hall, most of us grouped together, as to not draw attention. Athena, on the other hand, gave us all a weird look then walked out in front, not to be outdone, I joined her.

She leaned over and whispered, "Might as well make an impression."

So with us leading the way, we followed Dumbledore in to the great hall and up to a wooden, three-legged stool, were we were asked to wait.

I took this time to look around the hall and realised that there were probably more then a thousand sets of eyes on us, the entire school was waiting.

Dumbledore reappeared along with a long scroll in one hand and a ratty old hat in the other. He placed the hat on the stool. Several moments past and just as the first years leaned in to get a better look a tear appeared in the shape of its mouth and it started to sing. **(Not going to write a song ur just going to have to use ur imaginations********)**

The song ended, the whole school applauded and Dumbledore continued "When I call your name you are to sit on the stool and I will place the hat upon your head, it will look through your thoughts and memories, then place you in your house." He then proceeded to open the scroll and called the first name on the list

"Avery, (**don't know 1****st**** name**)"

A small boy approached and sat on the stool while Dumbledore placed the hat on the boy's head. It was still for but a moment, and then cried out "SLYTHERIN!"

The sorting continued on this way, pausing for different lengths of time depending on the person, some having to wait only a few seconds, others having to wait several minuets. When Dumbledore called out "Dragomor, Athena" the hall erupted into whispers, but when I looked at her, she just smiled and danced up to the stool.

The hat took longer to sort her then it had anyone else, most of the student had started up conversation again before the hat announced "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins cheered while Athena just smiled, stood up and walked over to join them.

More people were called up and before I knew it Dumbledore called "Riddle, Tom." As I walked up, I heard some of the Slytherins snigger at my horrible, common name. I sat down and placed the hat on my head, suddenly I heard a voice; the Hat was talking to me!

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A troubled sole, with an impressive lineage; but unknown, to even your self, hmm. I can see that you will go on to be great and do great things. And your gift! Never have I had so much evidence pointing towards one house! I have no choice, SLYTHERIN!"

**An: I know its short but that is all you are going to get for awhile, at least on this story, I think I might start a charmed cross-over, hmm. If you want me to keep on with this story plz review, names of death eaters that were at school with tom are greatly appreciated ******


End file.
